Una storia
by xTatoe
Summary: L'histoire de Vongola Primo, de son enfance jusqu'à son exil sur l'archipel nippone, en passant par ses folles aventures aux côtes de ses gardiens. [Résumé complet à l'intérieur]
1. Résumé

**_Le petit coin de Kiwi :_**

Voici le résumé de ma nouvelle fiction sur Reborn cette fois-ci centrée sur notre très cher (et sexy) Vongola Primo

Sur ce bonne (petite) lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo hitman Reborn! appartient à Akira Amano.

* * *

 _ **Résumé**_

Il est le ciel.

Le ciel, bleu, harmonieux, tolérant, englobant tout sans aucune distinction.

Oui, il est le ciel, Giotto est leur ciel aux Vongola.

Mais avant de devenir le boss d'une des plus grandes famille mafieuse d'Italie, il n'était qu'un gamin issu des pauvres quartiers italiens défendant avec détermination le peuple. Plus tard il devint un exilé cherchant une place où pouvoir couler des jours paisibles.

Il était Giotto, il est devenu Vongola Primo, il deviendra Ieyasu Sawada.

Voici sa vie, son périple, son histoire, celle d'un homme qui a laissé à jamais sa marque dans l'histoire de la mafia. 


	2. 1 - Antonella

_**Le petit coin de Kiwi** **:**_

Hello ! :) Voici le premier chapitre de _Una Storia_. Je souhaite remercier _FreeZy83_ et _tahury_ d'avoir laisser des reviews, vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est encourageant ! Voilà enjoy !

* * *

 ** _I_** ** _. Antonella_ **

Dans la maison Gagliardo, riche famille de Sicile travaillait une servante nommée Antonella.

Son prénom était assez commun, son travail correct et son passif banal dans l'époque dans laquelle elle vivait. Pourtant, aux yeux des propriétaires de la maison ainsi que des autres employés elle n'était pas n'importe qui: tout dans son caractère ainsi que son physique n'était que respectivement joie et splendeur. C'était une jeune femme qui approchait lentement de la trentaine possédant de long cheveux blonds qu'elle attachait toujours en un chignon comme toute les autres servantes de la maison ainsi qu'une frange longue qu'elle s'appliquait à mettre sur le coté encadrant son visage ovale au teint rosé et mettant en valeur ses beaux yeux dorés, son petit nez et ses lèvres naturellement roses. Au niveau de sa silhouette, elle ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante-huit, était élancée et malgré son uniforme qui se composait d'une longue robe noire avec de longues manches qui partait en évasée arrivant jusqu'aux chevilles, avec un tablier blanc, on pouvait remarquer sa démarche gracieuse, - presque féline pour certains - ses gestes élégants parfois empli de douceur. Parce que oui, elle était la douceur, le calme, elle était polie bien que ses expressions dignes de la campagnarde qu'elle fut auparavant refassent surface de temps en temps sous l'hilarité des riches hôtes de la demeure Gagliardo.

Néanmoins, sa présence au sein de cette maison faisait quelques remous, certes discrets mais problématiques. A savoir que Simone Gagliardo, le patriarche de la famille - et grand coureur de jupons à ses heures perdues - avait posé ses yeux sur la jeune femme dès son arrivée dans la demeure au grand dam de son épouse, Ornella - qui contre toute attente appréciait cette dernière - et de son fils Maurizio.

Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était l'attachement farouche qu'il portait à son égard qui s'intensifiait avec les jours qui passaient, ce sentiment qui prenait place dans son cœur tantôt violent, tantôt doux. Pour Simone, la blonde était la tentation à laquelle il voulait céder, la désirant toute entière : ses regards, ses sourires, son corps, qu'elle soit à lui et à lui seul.

Il était fou amoureux d'elle.

Antonella était veuve et ne se voyait pas refaire sa vie avec un autre homme.

À son plus grand désarroi.

Et elle avait un fils.

Pour son plus grand malheur.

* * *

Antonella était née dans la ville de Messine(1) dans la région de Sicile entre la fin du XVIe et le début du XVIIe siècle d'une prostituée et d'un de ses clients.

Sa mère était une femme de lettre (2), froide, hautaine et malgré tout distinguée. Elle était gracieuse, attirant les regards de tous ceux qu'elle croisait: hommes, femmes et enfants. Et le peu d'égard qu'elle avait vis à vis de sa fille en agaçait légèrement certains à commencer par la femme du gérant d'une auberge de la ville Sicilienne à qui elle avait confiée la garde. Elle ne détestait pas sa fille loin de là, c'était juste qu'elle n'avait pas la fibre maternelle, ainsi, la seule chose qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle passait à l'auberge, c'était de caresser maladroitement ses cheveux blonds - qu'elle avait sûrement hérités de son père - n'ayant pas les mots adéquats.

Pour Antonella, cette femme digne qu'était sa mère suscitait son admiration et tentait de reproduire ses manières ainsi que sa démarche à la différence qu'elle dégageait une aura complétement opposée à cette dernière: accueillante et chaleureuse, bien que sa maladresse d'enfant l'a rattrapait toujours et provoquait l'hilarité générale au sein de l'auberge.

C'est lorsque qu'elle eut quinze ans qu'elle rencontra Nicola.

Fils d'agriculteurs, il était de cinq ans son ainé et accompagnait régulièrement son père lors de ses livraisons ou lorsqu'il allait vendre une partie de sa récolte au marché de Messine.

Il neigeait en cette matinée de novembre et le jeune homme accompagnait de nouveau son patriarche dans sa livraison hebdomadaire et insistait pour décharger le contenu de la charrette.

"- Nicola, tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant ! _Répéta à nouveau son père._

\- Tu devrais appliquer ce conseil pour toi-même. _Répliqua calmement le susnommé en portant deux caissons de bois rempli de légumes_."

Il se dirigea vers la porte de leur prochain client et toqua trois grands coups, cette dernière s'ouvrit aussitôt sur une jeune fille blonde.

"- Je livre les légumes !

\- Ah entrez, _elle se mit sur le côté pour le laisser passer_ , vous n'êtes pas celui qui nous livre d'habitude.

\- Si vous parlez de mon vieux, il est dehors."

L'adolescente regarda à l'extérieur et le vit assit au devant de la charrette. Il l'a salua d'un geste de la main, geste qu'elle lui rendit souriante, elle se tourna de nouveau vers son interlocuteur.

"- Je vais prévenir le gérant, attendez un peu."

Il hocha doucement la tête et la regarda partir quelque minutes pour revenir avec une bourse en cuir dans les mains qu'elle lui tendit aussitôt tout en le remerciant de la livraison. Il hocha de nouveau la tête prenant la bourse tendue effleurant au passage la main de son interlocutrice.

Il quitta l'établissement pour y revenir la semaine d'après ainsi que les semaines suivante, remplaçant son père tombé malade. Et durant ce temps, Antonella s'était mit à l'observer.

Le stéréotype voulait que le paysan soit un personnage bruyant, bavard et impoli de surcroît, mais lui était juste le contraire: incroyablement silencieux. Le jeune homme ne parlait que quand il jugeait cela nécessaire, n'aimait pas trop se mêler aux personnes préférant regarder et ne pas discuter. Elle remarqua aussi ce côté apaisant et serein qu'il dégageait.

Physiquement, il atteignait le mètre quatre-vingt voir même quatre-vingt-deux, et possédait une fine musculature. Il avait le visage carré, la peau légèrement hâlée, des yeux marrons foncés et des cheveux châtain.

"- Petite, faudrait vraiment que tu arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est gênant ! _Lui fit-il remarquer_ "

Ils étaient dans l'auberge, son père, qui s'était remit de sa maladie, était assis à table avec le gérant et sa femme, discutant de bon cœur. Eux, était non loin à l'entrée de l'établissement, Antonella assise au comptoir, Nicola debout, adossé au mur les bras croisés.

Cette remarque fit sursauter l'adolescente, qui piqua un fard, gênée tout en détournant le regard ne sachant quoi dire.

Sa réaction amusa son homologue masculin qui se mit à rire.

"- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! _Se vexa la plus jeune._

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, je te trouve juste intéressante. "

Il lui adressa un sourire franc. Jamais depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré elle ne l'avait vu sourire ou même rire, ce spectacle inédit fit émerger un sentiment de plénitude qui embaumait son cœur. Après cette courte conversation une chose était sûre pour la blonde. Elle voulait le revoir sourire.

Quatre ans passèrent et les deux jeunes gens s'était rapprochés, devenant peu à peu un couple, puis fiancés et finalement ils se mariaient sous le doux soleil du mois de juin aux côtés de leurs proches.

Antonella, s'était installée dans le hameau de son époux à une dizaine de minutes de Messine. Ils possédaient une petite maison non loin de la maison de la famille de Nicola: elle se composait de cinq personnes, ses parents ainsi son conjoint était l'aîné de la fratrie, et les cadets, des faux jumeaux de deux ans plus vieux qu'elle. C'était une famille bruyante mais néanmoins chaleureuse avec qui elle s'entendait bien.

Antonella aidait Nicola dans son travail d'agriculteur, travail éprouvant mais qui avait ses avantages. Elle s'habituait rapidement à sa nouvelle vie.

Ce fut l'année suivante, au premier jour du mois de janvier que Giotto vint au monde. Le couple ne pouvait être que comblé. La petite famille vivait une vie paisible avec des hauts et des bas pendant cinq ans.

Antonella s'en souviendra toute sa vie, de cette période où cette dernière bascula.

Une violente épidémie de peste (3) s'était abattue dans la région et très fortement dans la ville de Messine et sa province. Elle ne faisait aucune distinction tuant hommes, femmes, enfants et vieillards. La jeune mère était bouleversée après avoir appris que la femme du gérant de l'auberge qui l'avait élevée avait succomber à la maladie. Elle allait de plus en plus souvent à l'église du village priant le seigneur que cette épidémie n'atteigne pas davantage sa famille en particulier son garçon encore petit et fragile.

Malheureusement la vie ne fait pas que des cadeaux.

L'épidémie n'était plus mais la peste avait tout ravagé emportant avec elle d'innombrables victimes parmi elles les beaux parents d'Antonella, des voisins proches et des amis précieux.

Ainsi que Nicola.

Antonella avait du mal à croire, elle ne voulait pas croire que celui qu'elle aimait était définitivement parti. Revoyant son corps sur le lit agonisant et suppliant elle ainsi que son fils de ne pas s'approcher de lui sous peine d'attraper la maladie à leur tour, répétant encore une ultime fois qu'il les aimait.

Les autorités avaient prit une décision drastique : ils avaient récupérer les corps des victimes pour les incinérés de peur que la peste revienne de nouveau. La veuve n'avait pas pu enterrer dignement ses proches, elle était complètement effondrée, épuisée, son cœur étouffait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait énormément mal.

"- Maman ! "

Elle sursauta et vit Giotto à ses côtés, serrant fort de ses petites mains d'enfant la sienne un peu plus grande, la regardant, l'inquiétude se reflétait dans ses grands yeux dorés.

Bon sang, elle devait se ressaisir, pour son fils, Nicola n'aurai pas supporter de la voir dans cet état.

Un mois plus tard, sous les recommandations de son beau-frère et de sa belle-sœur, - les faux jumeaux - qui avaient repris l'exploitation de leur parents, ainsi que de sa mère, Antonella quitta le hameau pour retourner dans l'auberge où elle avait grandit en compagnie de Giotto.

Elle y resta environ trois mois aidant à la gestion de cette dernière avant d'être prise comme servante dans la maison Gagliardo et de s'y installer.

Ce fut là que débuta l'histoire de Giotto.

* * *

(1) Messine est une ville se situant au nord-est de la région de Sicile.

(2) Les prostitués de l'époque étaient aussi des femmes de l'aristocratie, cultivées et respectées.

(3) Historiquement parlant la peste a bel et bien ravagé Messine mais au XVIIIe siècle, mais il fallait que je sois cohérente dans mon histoire.


End file.
